Kagome's Christmas Party
by Nakashima1992
Summary: It's Christmas day and Kagome is planning a big party for all her friends. Everyone is excited... except Inuyasha. Will it turn out like Kagome wants or will Inuyasha ruin Christmas? InuKag and a little MirSan


**A/N: Here's my latest fanfic. I hope you all enjoy! This was made as an entry for the Gaia Modmas Short Christmas Story Contest.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, I just love playing with the characters!_

* * *

**Kagome's Christmas Party**

* * *

It's Christmas morning and everyone is up early on Kagome's orders. "Kagome, why'd you make us get up so early?" Inuyasha yells at her. "I hope it's to fight demons!"

"No, Inuyasha, it's Christmas!" She shouts back, getting angry at his one-track mind.

"What is this Christmas thing you keep talking about anyways?" Inuyasha complains.

"I agree, Kagome, tell us about this 'Christmas' you're so fond of." Sango requests.

She turns to face Sango, turning her back on an increasingly angry Inuyasha. "Christmas is a tradition in my time where people get together with close friends and family to give each other gifts and to _be happy_." She says, emphasizing the last part and looking at Inuyasha. "Another tradition is the mistletoe. You hang it in a doorway and if two people are under it at the same time, they have to kiss."

"What an interesting way to use an herb…" Kaede says, thinking aloud.

"It all sounds like a waste of time." Inuyasha says nonchalantly.

Now Kagome's really mad. Christmas is her favorite holiday and she was trying to be nice. "Sit boy!" Kagome shouts. "Sit!" Inuyasha slams into the snow covered ground twice.

"Grr! That hurt, Kagome!" Inuyasha yells. "I thought you were supposed to be nice on your 'Christmas!'" He runs off towards the forest to blow off some steam.

Kagome sighs. "Why can't he just cooperate for once?" Kagome says. "Oh well. Who wants to help me set up for the party?" Everyone jumps at the opportunity and they follow Kagome back to Kaede's hut.

Meanwhile, in the forest Inuyasha is blowing off steam by slashing at random trees when he notices the well. "Heh. I wonder what's going on at the wench's house." He says, hoping into the well.

Inuyasha climbs out in Kagome's time and walks up to the window of her house. Inside he can see Sota opening boxes wrapped in colored paper and smiling. "They seem to really like this 'Christmas' thing here." Inuyasha says. "Fine! I'll get her family to help me get her a colorful box!" He throws open the door, frightening Kagome's family until they realize who it is.

"Inuyasha? Merry Christmas! Is Kagome with you?" Kagome's mother asks.

"No." He replies bluntly. "I want to get her a box wrapped in colored paper…"

Kagome's family laughs. "It's not the box that's important, Inuyasha, it's what's inside that matters." Kagome's mother explains.

"Fine!" Inuyasha says. "Just help me get her one!"

"Wait here." Kagome's mom says, walking into another room. She comes back with a small pendant in her hand. "You can give her this." She says handing it to him. It is a small, red, heart-shaped pendant on a golden chain.

Inuyasha stares at it for a moment and then says, confused, "What about the box and the colored paper?"

Kagome's family laughs again. "You don't need those, Inuyasha." Sota explains. "They're just for decoration."

"Fine!" Inuyasha says. "I'm leaving!" He runs and jumps back into the well.

Back in the village everyone is still setting up for the party. "Inuyasha's been gone for a long time." Kagome says, getting worried.

"He's probably just blowing off steam, Kagome." Sango says, reassuring her. "Inuyasha can take care of himself."

"What if he got seriously injured by a demon?" Kagome asks, worrying even more. "I'm going to go look for him. Besides, I have to go home to get your presents, anyways." She then runs off before anyone can say otherwise.

She runs to the well and jumps in just to land on a very surprised Inuyasha. "What are you doing here, wench?" Inuyasha yells at her.

"I was going to my house!" She replies sternly. "What are you doing here, Inuyasha? You better not have disturbed my family!"

"I didn't do anything to them!" Inuyasha replies. They both climb out of the well to find themselves in Kagome's time. Inuyasha, then, notices he is no longer holding the pendant. He looks into the well and it isn't there either. "I must have dropped it on the other side…" Inuyasha thinks aloud.

"Dropped what?" Kagome says quizzically.

"None of your business, wench!" Inuyasha replies, jumping into the well again.

Kagome stomps her foot then walks to her house to fetch her gifts for everyone.

Back on the other side of the well, Inuyasha is digging, looking for the pendant. "Where could it have gone?" He says, getting frustrated. Just then, something shiny catches his eye. "Got it!" He exclaims, grabbing the source. It is the necklace, but it's dirty now. "I'll have to get Kaede to clean it…" Inuyasha says, running back to the village.

Minutes later, Kagome climbs out of the well with her backpack full of presents. "What happened?" Kagome says, looking at the ground beneath her feet. "I guess Inuyasha found what he was looking for…"

Kagome walks back to the village just to find everyone but Miroku and Inuyasha waiting for her. "Let me guess, Miroku has mistletoe and is hitting on every woman in the village and Inuyasha still hasn't come back, right?" Kagome says, sighing.

"No and… no." Sango says. "They're both inside. I'm going to fix you up for the party. Come on." Sango pulls Kagome inside and dresses her up while they hear sounds of Inuyasha struggling with Miroku about dressing up.

Once Kagome is fixed up and looking lovely, Sango drags her out and towards the doorway to the hut. "Where are you taking me now?" They hear Inuyasha scream at Miroku.

"Just wait a moment." The monk replies, still dragging him. Once both parties reach the doorway, Sango and Miroku push their respective captives into the doorway.

"What was that for?" Inuyasha and Kagome both yell. Sango and Miroku's only reply is to point towards the ceiling.

Curious, Inuyasha and Kagome both look up to find mistletoe above them. They both blush and look away. "Do we have to?" Inuyasha says.

"Fine! I don't want to kiss you either!" Kagome says angrily.

"Wait! Kagome that's not-"

"Sit boy!"

"Ow!" Inuyasha screams as he slams into the ground. "Kagome, I didn't mean it like that!" He tries to get up in his, now dirty, dress kimono.

"You're such a jerk, Inuyasha! Sit boy!" Kagome screams, tears welling up in her eyes, and runs out of the hut into the forest.

Inuyasha slams into the ground face first but immediately gets up and runs after Kagome.

"That didn't go as planned…" Sango says.

"Neither will this!" Shippo says forcing Sango and Miroku into the doorway with a giant acorn top. "Now you two need to look up!" The conniving little fox demon says proudly.

The two look up to find they're under the mistletoe now, too! Sango looks away blushing but Miroku puts an arm around her waist and uses his other hand to gently lift her face to look at him. "Sango," he says, "I may flirt with other women, but you're the only one I love." He leans down and kisses her gently. Sango kisses him back and Shippo decides its time for him to leave.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha is still chasing a now crying Kagome. He follows her into the well and when they get to the other side he grabs her shoulders and pulls her into a bear hug.

"Let go of me Inuyasha! Si-" Kagome says but is cut off by Inuyasha putting his finger over her mouth.

"If you say that we both go down." Inuyasha says softly. Kagome stops struggling and just stands there, still crying. Inuyasha turns her around and lifts her chin to look at him. "Kagome, I didn't mean that I didn't _want _to kiss you, I just didn't want to hurt you. It seems I hurt you anyways, though." He says hugging her gently. "I'm trying to say I'm sorry. It's just, I'm confused. I want to kiss you and hold you and make you happy and when I'm with you I get this warm feeling in my chest and when we're apart it hurts. I've never felt like this before so I'm confused and I don't know what to do… Why are you still crying wench?" I apologized!"

"Inuyasha…" Kagome says, hugging him. "I love you, too!" She stands on her toes and kisses him. He kisses her back gently, careful to keep his demon half under control.

After a minute they pull away for air. "Close your eyes." Inuyasha says. Kagome obeys and Inuyasha puts the pendant around her neck. "You can open your eyes now." He says.

Kagome opens her eyes and looks at the pendant. "Oh, Inuyasha, I love it!"

Inuyasha just smiles and says, "Happy Christmas, Kagome."

"It's 'Merry Christmas,' Inuyasha." Kagome says, giggling.

"Whichever." Inuyasha says, leaning in and kissing her again.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked the story! My gaiaonline username is no1narutofan1992, if you've got an account check me out, I'll add you. Until next time!**


End file.
